nfandomcom-20200216-history
ZoasBE
zoasBE is an experienced and versatile Spanish mapper, former reviewer, and player, with over 1100 maps published under his different NUMA accounts, projects, and as mappacks on the Metanet forums. He is known for always carrying a great amount of projects running at the same time, contemplating new and original concepts, and also for his ability to successfully map and apply several different styles. One should note his dedication to the N mapping scene. zoasBE joined the community in late 2010, and quickly started his dedication to the mapping scene, therefore improving his skills and polishing his map styles. He continuously maps with his diverse accounts, releases mappacks, runs several projects, and participates in collabs and mapping competitions. zoasBE's accounts Currently, zoasBE owns 3''' NUMA accounts, and is also member and founder of another group collab account, called insatiable. Apart from his main account, the rest have the ratings '''disabled in order to follow the honor code. * [http://www.nmaps.net/user/zoasBE zoasBE]: This is his main account, which he uses to publish his long-standing episodic series, called UAP, which is a spanish acronym for Una Asignatura Pendiente. This stands for A Pending Subject. He also usually uses this account to post his comments and demos on the rest of maps, something that he also does all the time. Apart from these series, he also has several other maps (over 30) that are currently delisted, but which you can find on his profile, which include Competitions, Challenges, Deds, Survivals, Promos and some non-episodic stuff, in order not to interfere with UAP. He has currently finished his 60th episode on UAP series, and has a total of 303 maps under this account. Each of his columns has a different style. * [http://www.nmaps.net/user/vodkalover VODKALOVER]: This account was created as a project, which aim was to create an entire series of 3x3 maps. He successfully finished 100 maps of these, without running out of interesting ideas and new concepts. He then published leaderboards of these maps. After finished, this was released as Season One, and zoasBE quickly started with a second edition, which he recently finished, with yet another 100 maps. This was released as Season Two. He has already started with a special christmas edition. * [http://www.nmaps.net/user/the23 the23]: This account was created on August 2012, as a chest in which to publish his old maps, unfinished, prototypes, misc, etc. Currently, there are around 85 maps published under this account. * [http://www.nmaps.net/user/insatiable insatiable]: He is also an active member and founder of this collab group account, formed by several NUMA members. The current staff is 1211, jasdanu, maxson924, Meta_Ing, paradox_dragon, RandomDigits, romaniac, and of course, zoasBE. They have already published around 20 maps. Apart from these account, zoasBE has also made several collabs, around 40, in other member's accounts. This makes a total of around 70 collabs. If you want a detailed list of all zoasBE's maps, you can find it here, where he keep track of all his accounts, mappacks and projects maps count. zoasBE's other projects Apart from those previous accounts on NUMA, he has also runned and participated on a lot more projects, as well as mappacks published on the forums. Mappacks As of December 2012, zoasBE has published 10 full mappacks on Metanet forums, which in total gather 630 more maps. These include both VODKALOVER's sesions. * [http://forum.droni.es/viewtopic.php?f=39&t=8246 Commandos]: This mappack was published on April 2011, and was his first one. Its a squared tileset based collaboration mappack, which aims to inspire claustrophobic feelings, just as a comando would feel. This mappack contains 50 maps, plus 2''' bonus ones, and includes the participation of 9 mapmakers (lsudny, Jeremoon, jasdanu, Sunset, LUKESV, 1211, Chrdrenkmann, Hisky and brinleyfish). * [http://forum.droni.es/viewtopic.php?f=39&t=8968 '''Stoneman]: This was his second mappack, published on September 2011. The concept consists on a column full (50) of simple maps with a specific aesthetic, without involving high difficulty. Columns that you can complete in one sitting, and can return in the future, to improve your scores. * [http://forum.droni.es/viewtopic.php?f=39&t=9040 9000]: This was his third mappack, published on November 2011. It consists on 10 choosen maps of AMLT which zoas highly retiled, giving them a different style, possitive and great. It was designed to commemorate AMLT's feat of reaching 9000 rates on his maps (zoasBE made the last 10 remaining 10 rates). He also runned a competition, in which the fastest AGD's, all 10 added-up, would win a prize. The winner was EddyMataGallos, and therefore, the next mappack was dedicated to him. * [http://forum.droni.es/viewtopic.php?f=39&t=9155 :3]: This was his fourth mappack, published on January 2012. It consists on 30 pure action maps, with rockets and chainguns, cool-looking tilesets, new stuff, and some hearts. It was dedicated to Eddy for having won his previous contest. * [http://forum.droni.es/viewtopic.php?f=39&t=9331 CORaN]: This was his fifth mappack, released on July 2012. It contains a total 64 maps, including the alst bonus map. Its noted for its difficulty, specially when AGD'ing, but also for its characteristical style. Some other authors were featured, either by collabing, or by remixing. Some of them were Sunset, trance, lsudny, krusch, kyozo_43, miststalker06, PALEMOON, EnviousArachnid, golkid and remm. * [http://forum.droni.es/viewtopic.php?f=39&t=9349 VODKALOVER Season One]: This mappack compiles all 100 3x3 maps done on his secondary account, VODKALOVER, during the first season of this innovative and imaginative concept. It was released on 12th August 2012. * [http://forum.droni.es/viewtopic.php?f=39&t=9360 AstroChimp]: This was his 6th mappack, released on August 2012. Its the result of the Chimp mapping competition. It includes 24 total maps, and features other 11 mappers, Jeremoon, dox, 1211, miststalker06, _Pai_Mei_, Gioum, Sunset, above2meters, TheBlackLion, da_guru and fretsonfire. The whole pack is a ded to the winner of the contest, frets. * [http://forum.droni.es/viewtopic.php?f=39&t=9402 Vehemence 4]: zoasBE released his work for Vehemence 4 as a full 100-map mappack on October 2012, with the inclusion of 100 additional challenges, one for each map, which make the pack more complete and entertaining. * [http://forum.droni.es/viewtopic.php?f=39&t=9639 VODKALOVER Season Two]: This mappack compiles the second collection of 100 3x3 maps done on his secondary account, VODKALOVER, during the second season of this innovative and imaginative concept. It was released on 13th December 2012. * [http://forum.droni.es/viewtopic.php?f=39&t=9615 MOSS]: This mappack, which is still incomplete, will consist on 10 columns made in collab with deep_blue. On November 2012, the first column was released, and on December 2012, the post was updated by releasing the second column. Therefore, a total 100 maps are already publsihed. Reviewing zoasBE was also a NUMA reviewer, and actively featured maps with creative and imaginative reviews. However, he was "fired" with no apparent reason. On his short but rich reviewing era, zoasBE reviewed a total of 26 maps, which you can find here. Vehemence 4 He also participated in [http://forum.droni.es/viewtopic.php?f=18&t=9177 Vehemence 4], publishing a total 100 maps, on a time span of 4''' days. He dedicated a huge deal of time on them, mapping, polishing, playtesting, etc. You can download all of his 100 maps compiled here. Ongoing Projects zoasBE is also running several projects which have yet to be finished and released. * [http://www.nmaps.net/221003 '''FFF]: This titanic project will consist on a grand total of 1000 maps, with the special addition that they will be Retiles, Reobjects, Remixes or Remakes of every single map from 221004 to 222004. When finished, it will be published. * MOSS: This huge mappack will consist on 500 maps done in collab with the great deep_blue. * 5MM Timed Maps: Together with remm, they will be doing just what the title suggests. When finished, it will be released. * The Box: This is yet another mappack with an original concept zoas is working on. * Struggle (MUCH LOVE METANET Series): zoasBE is working on this project which has yet to be announced. Still more are flowing on his mind... External Links * zoasBE on NUMA. * zoasBE on the Forums. * zoasBE on Pastebin. Here you can find loads of maps, tests, packs, demos, collabs, remixes, notes, glitches, lists, etc. * VODKALOVER account. * the23 account. * insatiable account. player player